


Omakes/Outtakes

by Zombie_ReiKitti



Series: Oops Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Omake, Outtakes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_ReiKitti/pseuds/Zombie_ReiKitti
Summary: Scenes that did not make it into the main work "Oops"
Series: Oops Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682314
Kudos: 1





	Omakes/Outtakes

Thud.

Pongk.

Thurd.

"How many..." Twack. "Times am I..." Thund. "Gonna hit this fucking door?!" I screamed in frustration. I'd been trying to get through the armory door for the last ten minutes, but every time I'd gotten near, I'd ended up ramming right into the door instead of going around it like a normal person. It was as though I was cursed and this would be the way I'd die. Thudding right into the fucking door. Like an idiot. _Gods, I hope no one is watching._ (They were. They were staring. Even the scouts. Ugh.)

Turning around, I finally decided that whatever was in the armory was _not_ worth this much pain. I'd have to figure something out about it later. I took a step forward and promptly fell onto my face. _Of fucking course! Dammit!_

Everyone around me stopped and stared at me (as though they hadn't already been watching. Assholes.). Bringing my hands up to my face, I pushed myself up onto my knees.

"Can this day get any worse?!" I yelled up at the sky. Those closest to me quickly went back to whatever they had been doing before my misfortune distracted them.

"Hey! Boss! Need some help?" Bull called out to me from across the courtyard. He was waving a hand, even.

"Nooo!" I hollered back at him, getting my feet underneath me. Only to lurch forwards onto my face again the moment I tried to support myself on my feet. _Dammit! Damn this all to Hell!_


End file.
